The present invention relates to an aerosol antiperspirant composition, delivered to the skin (e.g., the axillae) of a person through use of an aerosol delivery system, and to such composition packaged with the aerosol delivery system. By such an aerosol delivery system, active antiperspirant salts, as part of the composition, are directed to the skin in the form of a finely divided spray.
With aerosol antiperspirants, such as dispersion-type aerosol antiperspirants, a major problem is the dust cloud which arises when the product is sprayed and applied to the skin. This dust cloud causes a major consumer complaint; that is, choking and coughing caused by such dust cloud.
There are two factors which contribute to the development of this dust cloud. The first is the fine dusting initially produced at the site of the actuator button orifice of conventional valves utilized to deliver the finely divided spray. In dispersion-type aerosol antiperspirants delivered by conventional aerosol packaging devices, fine particles are quickly scattered into the air with the expanding propellant(s).
A second factor for the development of the dust cloud is product bounce-off. In currently marketed products, there is low product adhesion during spraying to the underarm area, which results in more product bouncing off and becoming air borne.
Moreover, current products have relatively large valve orifices for the aerosol delivery system and have resulting relatively large spray rates, giving rise to an objectionable "cold" feeling upon application of the product to the skin, and also increasing bounce-off of the product. Such relatively large orifice sizes are necessary to avoid clogging of the orifices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 to Spitzer, et al. discloses that with conventional aerosol delivery systems of the vapor tap type, having a button orifice diameter of 0.016 inch, a stem orifide of 0.018 inch in diameter, a vapor tap orifice of 0.023 inch in diameter and a capillary dip tube 0.050 inch in diameter, clogging of the orifices is caused in dispensing an aluminum antiperspirant composition containing dispersed astringent salt particles. Moreover, the vapor tap type of valve requires a high proportion of propellant in the aerosol composition, giving rise to a product that is delivered with a large amount of mistiness and dustiness (that is, the aerosol composition that is dispersed gives rise to stable aerosols of finely divided liquid particles and produces a fine dust). This patent goes on to disclose aerosol antiperspirant compositions capable of dispensing active astringent salt from aerosol containers with low mistiness and dustiness. The astringent salt (such as aluminum chlorhydroxide or other antiperspirant aluminum and/or zirconium salts) is utilized in the antiperspirant composition at relatively high concentrations, yet can be delivered with low mistiness and low dustiness. This patent discloses that the described aerosol antiperspirant compositions include, in combination, an astringent salt in an amount within the range from about 3 to about 30%; a liquid phase comprising a propellant in an amount within the range from about 15% to about 95%; a synthetic polymer gum having a viscosity within the range from about 500,000 to about 100 million centistokes at 25.degree. C., in an amount within the range from about 0.05 to about 5% by weight of the composition, to increase the viscosity of the liquid phase and inhibit mistiness and dustiness; and, optionally, a non-volatile miscible organic liquid in an amount within the range from about 0.1 to about 30% by weight of the composition, of which organic liquid all or part optionally comprises an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acid having from about 9 to about 50 carbon atoms that enhances adhesion of the antiperspirant salt to the skin.
This U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 further discloses that the polymer gums are either soft or rubbery solids, or highly viscous materials, being soluble in the liquid phase (including the propellant and any non-volatile liquid); and that silicone gums, and especially silicone polymers of the dimethylpolysiloxane type, and acrylic and hydrochloric polymers, are preferred. This patent goes on to disclose that it is important that the polymer gum be soluble in the liquid phase of the composition, and that it is advantageous but not essential that the polymer be soluble in the non-volatile oil component of the composition. The patent goes on to specify that if the polymer is not soluble, and is of a rubbery or soft solid consistency, residues in the valve or actuator button may have a tendency to cause clogging, which can be avoided by adding a lubricant. This patent further discloses that silicone oils are useful lubricants to avoid clogging, and so also may be the non-volatile organic liquid. In the specific examples in this patent, the valve actuator button orifice and the stem orifice are larger than those of the previously discussed conventional vapor tap-type aerosol delivery system. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416 to Spitzer, et al., in its entirety, is incorporated herein by reference.
While disclosing an aerosol antiperspirant composition which avoids some of the grounds of consumer dissatisfaction with aerosol antiperspirants, additional improvements are desired. Thus, there exists a need for improved aerosol antiperspirant compositions, and aerosol delivery systems for delivering such compositions, avoiding various problems still arising in aerosol antiperspirant compositions such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,416. Specifically, there is still need to provide aerosol antiperspirant compositions wherein bouncing-off of the sprayed product, and an objectionable "cold" feel of the sprayed product, are avoided, and clogging of valves of the aerosol delivery system is avoided. There is also a need to provide an aerosol antiperspirant composition having improved product adhesion (that is, greater adherence of the antiperspirant salt to the skin, with more resistance to the astringent salt washing off or rubbing off of the skin). There also is a need of providing an aerosol antiperspirant composition which can be delivered at a low delivery (spray) rate, while avoiding clogging of the valve. There is also a need for apparatus (for example, an aerosol delivery system) and techniques, used in connection with the composition, so as to avoid the above-mentioned bounce-off problems and objectionable "cold" feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,581 to Pader, et al. discloses antiperspirant solutions, specifically for a pump spray or roll-on device, containing a mixture of substantially volatile and substantially non-volatile siloxane liquids. This patent discloses that the described solutions can be applied in a manner which is relatively non-tacky and gives the perception of quick drying, and lends lubricity to the pump or roll-on mechanism. This patent discloses that the composition achieving the described objectives includes a solution in alcohol of alcohol-soluble aluminum chlorhydroxide complex, a selected cyclic polyorganoalkyl siloxane compound which is essentially volatile and a selected polyalkyl or poly alkylaryl siloxane compound or polyether siloxane copolymer which are essentially non-volatile. Note also U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,564 to Miles, et al., disclosing an antiperspirant solution specifically for a pump spray or roll-on, containing a substantially non-volatile polyorganosiloxane compound; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,880 to Pader, et al., disclosing an antiperspirant solution specifically for a pump spray or roll-on, containing a substantially volatile cyclic polyalkyl siloxane compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,041 to Clum, et al. discloses compositions comprising a mixture of a silicone fluid (a silicone polymer which is fluid at body temperature and which is insoluble in water and cosmetic oils) and a silicone wax (a silicone polymer which is solid or semisolid at body temperature and which is insoluble in water and insoluble or only slightly soluble in cosmetic oils) in a ratio of from about 9:1 to 1:3, for use in emulsion-type personal care products such as hand lotions, roll-on and cream deodorants and antiperspirants and the like. This patent discloses that the silicone fluids which are useful include dimethicone, methicone and cyclomethicone; and that the silicone waxes which are useful include stearoxy dimethicone and dimethicone copolyol.
European Patent Application No. 197,485 discloses substantive skin care compositions having resistance to removal from the skin by water-exposure, the composition including an amount of (A) a non-volatile polydihydrocarbylsiloxane component having a viscosity at 25.degree. C. of at least 30 pascal-seconds, and (B) one or more skin care components, the amount of the non-volatile polydihydrocarbylsiloxane component being sufficient to increase the skin-substantivity of at least one of the skin care components. This patent document further discloses, in a preferred embodiment, that the skin care composition contains, in addition to one or more skin care components and a non-volatile polydihydrocarbylsiloxane having a viscosity of at least 30 pascal-second, a volatile polydimethylsiloxane, the amount of the volatile polydimethylsiloxane ranging from 1-99% by weight, based on the weight of non-volatile siloxane plus volatile siloxane. This patent document further discloses that, to provide a pleasing sensation for the user of the compositions, it is preferred to use 25-99% by weight of a volatile polydimethylsiloxane particularly when the non-volatile polydihydrocarbylsiloxane is a gum having a viscosity of at least 10 kPaKs. This patent document further discloses that examples of skin care components which are suitable for the disclosed composition include skin-conditioning components, skin-protecting components, topical medicaments and cosmetic components; and that the cosmetic components include colorants, fragrances, deodorants and decolorants.
While various of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,581 to Pader, et al., 4,065,564 to Miles, et al., 4,073,880 to Pader, et al. and 4,423,041 to Clum, et al., and European Patent Application No. 197,485 disclose compositions, including antiperspirant compositions, containing silicone materials, none of these disclose aerosol antiperspirant compositions. Furthermore, none of these disclose aerosol antiperspirant compositions having improved product adherence to the skin, with greater resistance to washing-off and rubbing-off. Moreover, none of these disclose compositions which can be delivered at reduced spray (delivery) rates, without clogging of the aerosol valve. None of these references even discloses desirability of decreasing the delivery rate so as to avoid the objectionable "cold" feeling upon delivery and to decrease product bounce-off and dustiness.